I'm suppose to hate you but why do I love you?
by xoxoAsianChicaxoxo
Summary: Hatred. Was the only word to describe the bond of Sora and the kazekage. After seeing the young kazekage, that doesn't change. But how can this long bond that was created when she was 8 be changed into something as pure as love?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Gaara's P.O.V

'_Who's there…? Who are they calling…? Who…? This hand… What… my hand again…? My hand….' _I see something in the distance, a little figure of a boy crouched down…. and crying. That figure was… me… when I was little, when no one loved me… when no one cared '_I…. Who am I…? I am-' _"Garra" Someone said my name, I look up wide eyed to see the one and only "Naruto…?This…" "Everyone came running…. TO SAVE YOU….!"Naruto said with a relieved and tired smile "Hey, you put us through a lot!" everybody started cheering for MY revival "Noo, FOR SURE. You're a little brother I always have to worry about, eh?" I turned my head and there Kankuro smirked. "Hey don't go getting all complacent! Gaara's still the kazekage, so don't be so cheeky!" I tilted my head and saw where the argument was from, my siblings, Tamari and Kankuro. I felt a stong relief come over me. '_I'm so relieved that my village finally loves me' _

Some one's P.O.V:

'_Please….. Please just please don't use it….' _ I ran towards the crowed, "MOVE!" I shoved people out of my way, "Um.. excuse me miss but even the mighty kazekage needs his spa-" "I SAID MOVE!" I shoved pass

Gaara's P.O.V

I heard an angered voice coming from my left, 2 shinobis were blocking the ninja that was causing the commotion. "OMFG GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY!" the girl pushed the two shinobis away. I saw a girl about my age with dark brown hair that looked black except when the sun shines on it, you can see perfectly clear that it's dark chocolate brown. She had almost white eyes but tinted frosty blue. She wore the sand village head band tied loosely on her neck. I have never seen this shinobi in my village before. Before I knew it she was running, Tamari was about to block her way towards me but she just kept running towards, "Lady Chiyo…" I heard the girl speak. She had a soft voice but tough at the same time.

Girl's P.O.V

I saw her lying there… in the pink haired girls arms. She was crying…. Granny Chiyo looked so peaceful in her arms… I stared at her for a few minutes, not he or I broke the silence. The girl looked in a daze, or in her own world "She used the jutsu didn't she..." I broke the silence and made the girl snap back to reality. The girl looked at me with her emerald green eyes clouded by sorrow and pain, she looked at granny Chiyo then looked back at me and nodded… My eyes widened and tears automatically flowed down my cheeks without me realizing in till It dropped from my chin and the wind blew softly just enough to make the trails of the tears left on my cheeks cold and numb. My legs gave out and I dropped on my knees. I stared down at lady Chiyo… _'Peaceful at last granny Chiyo?'_ I blocked out everyone around me. It's just me and granny Chiyo who was peaceful as ever. I heard a blurred out voice call me. "Sora! Sora where are you!" I snapped back to reality. "Who did she use it on…?" The girl just looked at me. I was growing impatient and snapped. "ITS ONE SIMPLE FUCKEN QUESTION!" My anger seemed to bring her back to reality. "She used it on the kazekage…" after her answer she seemed to blank out again. '_A fucken kage! She used it on a fucken KAGE!' _My anger grew and grew in till I had to leave. I shoved pass all the people '_I have to get out NOW..' _ I ran towards the forest. I picked up my speed and ran really fast in till I was far far FAR away from the crowd. The chakra was already starting to leak out of me… Whit bubbly cold chakra started covering my left side of my body. I forced it back in. I landed and found a big boulder and punched it. The second it touched the boulder it cracked and split into millions of pieces. "" I yelled on the top of my lungs. "I CAN'T FUCKEN TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" I found the nearest row of trees and punched it and a giant hole formed in the middle of the trees. "Sora there you are I've bee-" I turned around and glared at the place where the voice was coming from. It was Mizuyuki, my childhood friend. He knew very well when I'm mad is to stay away from me cause last time he didn't…. it didn't turn out so well…since he fracture his shoulder and broke all 6 ribs from 2 punches… "Sora please calm down, you know what happens when you don't." "HOW CAN I FUCKEN CALM DOWN! THE OLD LADY THAT REPLACED MY GRANNY IN MY HEART JUST DIED FROM SAVING A KAGE! NOT ANY KAGE BUT THE KAZEKAGE!" "Sora…." I slowly approached me. He scanned any area of my body to see if any of the tail's chakra leaked out. He dared a few steps when I wasn't looking, and after a few steps he reached me. He hugged me from behind and tightened his grip on my waist. He put his head on my shoulder and whispered "It's going to be alright I'm here for you, I'm going to protect you from the evil in this world... I know how it feels to lose someone close to you… remember I lost my family too… so please don't go crazy because I need you, you're all I've got please…..don't leave me…." Before I knew it I felt warm little drops on my shoulder I look and see him silently weeping. I try to break free from his grasp but he only tightened… "Please don't leave me Sora… "He said between little weeps. I gave in a and turned around and hugged him tightly. "Don't worry Mizuyuki…. I'd never let you go." I put my head on top of his. "Just close your eye, the sun is going down, you'll be alright, no one can hurt you now, come morning light, you and I'll be safe… and…sound.".He looks at me with his midnight black eyes filled with relief and sorrow. "That song, you haven't sung it to me in a long time." He smiled weakly. This song is very special to us. This melody would help us go through anything. I didn't sing it in a long time because I wanted to toughen him up and not rely on this to make him feel better, like our childhood times.

*flash back 8 years ago*

It was the day that Mizu's family was killed by a robbery. I was 8 back then and Mizu, 9. I just made it to jonin and Mizu, chunin. We went to the cemetery to tell his family the good news and also to pray for them. Usually Mizu isn't affected when we go to the cemetery, because he claims that it's not manly to cry , but today was different. When we were praying I heard little sobs to my left. I opened my eyes and saw the little boy kneeling besides me pouring with tears. I stared at him with sad eyes. I hate it when my friend is sad. I hugged him while he was still praying. I hugged him tightly. "I remember tears streaming down your face, when I said, I'll never let you go, When all those shadows almost killed your light, I remember you said, all that's dead and gone and passed tonight, Don't leave me here alone, Just close your eyes the sun is going down you'll be alright no one can hurt you know the morning light you and I'll be safe, and sound" I began to sing and he broke down in my arms. "Its alright… let it out…" "I *sob* wanted them to s-see me wh-*sob*en I b-be c-came chunin… they p-promis-sed to see me f-fight" "Yes.. I know…" I stroked his head softly. "Can y-you c-contin-nue s-singing-ing?" "Yes of course, for you." I began to sing softly…"Don't you dare look out your window darling everything's on fire.. The war outside our door keeps raging on…. Even when the music's gone… Just close your eyes, The sun is going down, you'll be alright, no one can hurt you now, come morning light, you'll be safe and sound….. Just close your eyes, you'll be alright, come morning light, you'll be safe and sound….." After I finished singing, the sun was already set. "Come on, we have to go home mom and dad's probs gonna yell at us again for being out so late." I said sympathetically. "Yea… sorry." "It's alrights" "You know Sora, This is the first time that I ever heard you sing." He smiled at me. "ya…. Mom taught me this song." "You have a beautiful voice you know?" he said sweetly. I have a low self-esteem so I told him "Your ears are probably messed up, I don't" "Ya it must be, cause how can someone like you have such a angelic voice?" I looked at him with anger, nut not as angry as usual because he indirectly complemented me, he was whipping off his tears. "Yea sure…" was all I could say.

*end of flash back*

"You promise…?" he said braking my thoughts as I looked into his dark eyes filled with sorrow that he had learnt to keep in with people but me. " If you hold my hand I'll be yours forever….a simple promise…that's all I can offered, we'll go through everything together, I assure you that." He smiled. We better get going or we'll be left behind. He stood up and held his hand out for me to reach. I held it squeezed it tight, and got up.

End of chapter 1

**A/N :**

Well this is my second fanfic! YAY! Hope you guys like it! And the song that my OC sang, do you remember it? If you do Review and tell me!C: R&R please! Also I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, it belongs to Mashi Kishimoto as said on the description :D

Oh yeaa! If you guys have any confusion or whatever feel free to e-mail me!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

*Sora's P.O.V

We got back and the crowed already began to scatter and move."Hey sora." "Yea" "be nice to the kazekage please." I glared. "WHAT!" "please at least pretend to…" I glared at him for a while. "Im only going to be nice to him if I see him and you're with me." "Fine, I'll take it, then I never gonna have a break, cause I always gotta be with you. *Sigh* this is going to be a long life." "Pshh yea sure whatever… hurry up we gotta catch up." We caught up to the people in the back. "Hey, did you know what happened over there? There was a loud noise, I don't think anyone notice from the cheering, but I think some of us did…""Oh that? I was scanning the area and I saw a land slide nearby, I think that's what you heard." I lied and did a quite believable smile. "Oh that's what it was… For a second I thought a jinchuriki punch a rock that then exploded, hahahaha, wow my imagination sometimes." He said with a smile "Yeaa your imagination sometimes heheheheheehhee" I smiled a nervous smile, I hope nobody noticed, but Mizuyuki sure did, from the corner of my eye I see his face, and the expression nice-save-sora, was all written on it. When the man started to walk away I turned around and gave him the what!-you-wouldn't-of-thought-anything-better look. He just looked down and shook his head. "Whatever…." I walked and followed the group. I finally saw the lady chiyo's corps. It was in a bag… I hurried and caught up to the pink haired girl. She was walking right next to the corps. I looked at her, and she gave me a weak sorrowful smile. "She's at peace now…" she said. I stared at her. "Yea… maybe she'll see her grand-son she would always talk about." The girl just looked at me with an even more sorrowful look and turned away. I didn't say anything, but I think that I've said something wrong. I just kept my mouth shut. I see not that far away, the kazekage, who was carried by the orange suited blond and the make-up faced guy. I forced my glare back in. I lost track of Mizuyuki, he's probably not that far away.

_2 days later_

For those past days travelling back to the village I bunked on a tree isolated from everybody else. We finally made it back to the village. I was always next to Granny Chiyo. They brought granny Chiyo to the place where they put dead corps. I cleaned her hair and picked the prettiest cloths and changed it on her. Old man organized her funeral. I was there, but kept my emotions in, Mizuyuki walked me home that night. When he was at my door step, I broke down. Mizuyuki held me tight and calmed me down. I asked for him to spend the night with me. We slept together (it's not awkward cause when we were small we shared the same bed.) The day after, the guys from konoha was going to leave. I was going to go and check on granny Chiyo's grave and leave some flowers, but pinky was there and so was the damn kazekage. When they left, I walked to granny Chiyo's grave. I left a red rose. I used my air jutsu so cover it so sand won't go in and would protect it from the desert sand. Granny always said that when she died, she wouldn't want a tombstone, but old man did it anyways. He wanted to people to remember her, and for me to visit when I miss her. When I finished my jutsu I saw the kazekage looking at me. I senesced if Mizuyuki was anywhere near. I promised to be nice to the kazekage, and Mizuyuki isn't here right now… So I glared and demanded. "What are you looking at?" His face emotionless but he jumped a bit, but you can't really notice it. "I haven't seen you in my village before, are you a new shiobi? Wait you can't be, I'd be there at the academy.." "I'm not new you imbecile" I kept my glare. " Then who ARE you." He said slightly losing his patients, with my insulate and my tone of addressing him. "You should know." Was all I said and I walked past him. I'm lucky that I'm a ambu :3.

_1hour later_

There was a knock on my door. I opened it and Mizuyuki was standing there. "What do you want Mizuyuki? I'm very busy, it's been 8 years that we haven't been in this village and I gotta lot of thing to organize in my house, so make it fast." "The kazekage ordered us to be in his office now, so yea, get dressed." "WHAT! NOW!WTF he has nice timing, fine one min." I shut the door and went to change into my anbu outfit and took my mask. It was a stitched version of a wolf, it had horns and a snarled mouth. Mizuyuki's was a demon looking mask, it was sandy and horns sticking out of its chin. We transported ourselves to his office. I put on my mask and went in the room, my team was all there. The other 6 people that went on our long term 8 year mission. We were sent there for treaty reasons. The kazekage would send 8 jounins, and we would be evaluated by the land hidden in the waters, all o us was promoted to anbu on the 6th year, and during that time…. He made his move… "Alright all of you are here, we may start." Said the male with the make-up. "I am Kankuro, I am the Kazekage's older brother. We all just were just notified about your long term treaty mission." "That's right, so please introduce yourselves. We have your information here so please just state your name." said the blond. "I am Tamari, eldest of us siblings, so may you all please remove your masks." _'Fuck! you serious! I'm srewed… I'm soo_ _fucken screwed' _After that thought that, all my teammates have already token them off and stated their name, and was waiting for me. I slowly took it off and forced myself to look at his empty eye and forced myself to calmly say "Sora Fujimiyaki" His eyes widened slightly and went back to his normal form. "Very good all of you, since you mission, the kazekage have changed. You had my father, but now I am kazekage. My name is Gaara, nice to meet you all we still have to register all of you so we will inform you soon, not much have changed, so after you are registered, you can attend normal missions." "Yes thank you lord Gaara." Said momichi, the other female that went with us. She was like our leader there. "You are all dismissed." Everybody walked out, I was the last one because apparently all of them are going to have bbq and they wanted to have good seats closest to the stove, and since im the youngest one, im the one that was put last. "Miss Sora, can you please stay here for a while?" said that deep voice that belonged to the kazekage. I stopped in my tracks. "Kankuro, Tamari, can you please excuse us?" "Yea sure Gaara." Kankuro said while they walked past me and out the door. "Miss Sor-" "I regret NOTHING!" I yelled turning around. "What do you mean?" "huh…?" _'TF! Nice sora!_ _Now your caught just continue.'_ "I regret nothing I said or did back at granny Chiyo's grave!" "That was you Miss Sora?" _'WTF! HE DIDN'T KNOW! YOU COULD HAVE KEPT IT A SECRET YOU BAKA!'_ "Why did you call me those things back at lady Chiyo's resting place?" "I have my rezones." "Do you mind sharing them, and maybe I'll forgive you." "You don't know me! You'll get nothing out of me! If you don't forgive me, that's your problem, I never intended that you would forgive me." "Is that so? I don't know you that much? Very well, I am the kazekage and I order you to tell me." "No." "You refuse my orders?" "Yes." "Why?" "because as I said, you don't know me at all, and I have the right to keep my personal things. It's none of your business; your father wasn't that nosy." I snapped. As much as it pain me to somewhat complement that retched man, it was worth it, I hit a nerve. "What did you say….?" He questioned obviously trying to hide his anger as much as possible. "You heard me." He glared at me. I stood my ground and looked at him blankly unfazed by that glare. I've seen much worse. After a while I realized that the gang probably started without me and it was because of him that I'm still here so I dared to glare back. He started to laugh, coldly at first, but it turned into a humorous laugh. "What are you laughing at?" "Nothing, it's been a long time that I've seen anyone like you, that's interesting." "Glad that I'm amusing to you." "Yes yes, but since I'm not fully forgiven you for the what happened, I want you to help with the kids in the academy next to my office. You don't look like the type who likes children, so that would be your punishment. I will come daily to see what you're doing and if you do anything wrong, I assure you that your next punishment won't be as light." He said with a cold voice. "Yea sure whatever…" "Very well Sora Fujimiyaki, your hours will be 9-12, Monday through Friday, and it will end when I ask you to, now you may leave." I lowered my voice but low enough that he could hear me say "Finally, about time…" I heard low chuckling behind me. I chuckled when walking out. I could see the sibling watch me with a face full of question marks.

_Arrived at Ichi Korean barbeque_

"HEY WOLFY! Bout time you came!" yelled yurachimo "Yupsss" "Why did the guy want you to stay for?" "he wanted me to volunteer in the academy, 'Monday through Friday 9-12 and it will end in till I says soo'" Sora said mimicking what Gaara said. The gang laughed. "Wow Wolfy, you just met the guy and you seem to hate the kid already." "Well what can I say? The guy gets on my nerves." "Yea sure, remember when you first met us? It took you 2 weeks you say something. And you said to pass the SOYA SAUCE" Everyone said it when yurachimo said Soya Sauce. They all laughed. "What! I was the youngest, and still am and it's normal that a 8 year old would be nervous infront of 6 teenagers! But Mizuyuki wasn't and he's just a year older than you." "Well Mizuyuki's different." "Oh really! How am I different? Enlighten me Sora, with your thought of me being different." "Well first, your older than me, and second, you're the outgoing one and the loud one." "So…?" "Wolfy's tryna say that she't the timid and shy one." "What! I'm not saying that! And Stop calling me that!" "I called you wolfy since you were 10, so I am very much allowed to still call you that." "No you're not! And how did you come up with that idea anyways!" "Well first of all, you're like a wolf so territorial and likes to be in packs. And Second, we know… and third you look like a angry wolf when you're mad." " WHAT!" "You see? Everyone agree? Look she's even baring her teeth." "NO I AM NOT!" I went to touch my mouth and instead of lips I found my teeth. "Damn it Screw you Yura." "hahahahhaaa sure, you meats going to burn wolfy better pick it up befor…" he grabs my meat that I was frying "I take it." "GIVE THAT BACK!" "nopess!" "WHAT KIND OF GUY TAKES PEOPLES FOOD!" "this guy!" he pointed at himself while eating my meat. Everyone started laughing. To be honest, this is like my family. Momichi, is like the mother, "Yura, bbq another meat for Sora." Furotsuchi, is like the father. "hahahaha come one Yura don't make that face" their also the eldest in the group. Yurachimo, like the older brother that loves to joke around and steals your stuff but will always gives it back. "Pshh she can bbq it herself! She's 16 now! Sonochishi, like the middle brother, "hahahaa come on yura, listen to momichi and furo" Gakiri, the same, middle brother, kind hearted and stops fights if Sonochishi isn't here or can't do anything cause doesn't like to interrupt. "Okay everyone stop bickering! I'll bbq it for her" Then there's the 2nd youngest, Mizuyuki. "NOO gaki don't be so kind hearted! He has to do it cause he stole it right Sora?" Yups.. just like a family. "Sora!" "OH.. HELL YEAA! GIVE ME BACK MY MEAT! EITHER BBQ IT KOR I'LL STICK MY ARM DOWN YOUR THROUT AND MAKE YOU PUKE IT OUT!" "wow! Scarry wolfy! Fine I'll bbq it to you" "Thank you, and since you made us try to peruse you to make you bbq me one meat, I want you to bbq me all my meat!" "What you kidding me right! " "NOPES! NOW GOOO MY MEAT SLAVE!" "AHHH your such a brat!" he said half laughing. I smiled and yelled "THAT'S HOW I ROLL!" After I finished, the gang decided to bring some sake in, I have the damn duty tomorrow, it is Monday, so gotta wake up early. Mizuyuki walked me home. "Good night Sora." "Good night mizuyuki, sweet dreams, and if one of the guys tell them to go and walk them home cause they're too drunk to know where their house is, troll them go everywhere and then bring them home. I said and winked. "hahaha wow XD I'll think of that, sweet dreams Sora."

End of chapter 2

A/N:

Hello everyone! Back with another story, I hope you like this one, I made it really long. I wasn't really active cause my index finger got snapped by a damn medicine ball . hate those things… Anyways R&R please c:

If you got any questions please e-mail me or something thank you :


	3. Chapter 3

Mondays…. The most dreadful day of the week. Just came back from a long term mission, and I'm stuck with Duty… With kids.. -.-' I hate this guy. I'm going to be there with these little people, and the loud and hyper –activeness… I'm going to die for sure.

I got dressed and went to the kazekage's office to see what I have to do.

*knock*knock*knock

"Come in."

"Morning, _'Piece of shit' _what do I have to do with in the academy?"

"Oh, Miss Fujimiyaki good morning. Today the academy student's will go on a field trip and I need you to keep them inline so they stay out of trouble. You are an ambo, so I trust your skills. Also I would like to inform you that your hours will be elongated till 3:00.

"WHAT! ARE YOU SHITING ME! Why the hell do I HAVE TO DAMN STAY THERE FOR THAT LONG!"

" first of all, please don't use that language here.

"Pshh.. I can use whatever the hell language I want…." I murmured

"2nd, I don't want to hear any of that language in the academy or your hours will be elongated even more, 3rd I need to evaluate your skills and 4th having a ambo on guard there is helpful. You will only be able to be dismissed from this if you are needed in a mission.

"God…"

"Also, did I tell you that I will be joining you to the field trip with the children this afternoon?"

'_Great the ass is going to be there…'_

"No, now I know."

"Very well, you may start your duty now, also you will be assigned to the class 1A today, so you will have to introduce yourself. You're rank is jounin."

"Yes."

"Now you may leave"

I used my transportation jutsu to transport me to the front of the academy. I entered the administration and was greeted by this old lady.

"Yes how may I help you?"

"Yes I am sent here on behalf of the kazekage, I'm suppose to have my duties here." I smiled kindly.

"Yes of course, you're Sora Miketsunime, the jounin that the kazekage handpicked himself for the protection of this academy, of course, how can I forget?"

"Yes I am"

'_pshh had picked my ass, and since when did he pick me last name for me? That punk….'_

"Very well your class today is 1A , so it's right down the hall and turn right and the last class next to the window on your left is it. Is that too complicated or would you like me to send someone to escort you?"

"No thanks, I think I can survive." I smiled

"Oh I can see why the kazekage handpicked you, you're so pretty and gentle, you're probably good with children."

"Oh thank you" I smiled and blushing a bit.

"Actually I don't have much experience with children, but I'm sure it'll be good. Thank you, and have a nice day."

"Yes and you too young lady, I hope you enjoy taking care of the kids"

I smiled and waved back. I walked to the class and could hear loud talking already

'_This is going to be a headache' _I thought

I slid open the door and all eyes were on me. I walked to where the teacher was and everything was silent. To tell you the truth, it was pretty intensely awkward.

"Ah, yes you must be Miss Sora Miketsunime, nice to meet you, I'm Fajishine Nomitemu, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too" I smiled. Fajishine was wearing the normal jounin gear and had the sand head band on his forehead. He has brown hair and dark green eyes.

"Very well, you got to introduce yourself first, so I'll get the class to settle down and get their attention and you can start."

He looked up and the class was pin quite, everyone was looking at me.

"Well I guess you don't need to try to get their attention, I guess they already took interest in you" he smiled.

"Alright you can go."

"Ok, Hello class, my name Sora Miketsunime, I am a jounin and I am here to do my duty. I would love to get to know each and every one of you." I smiled.

'_Awkward silence much…?'_

Everything was quite for about 3 mins, in till a little boy broke the silence

"You're pretty." Everyone giggled.

"Thank you very much. What is your name?"

"My name?"

"Yes."

"My name is garuyo, Garuyo kitemisume."

"Nice to meet you Garuyo. And you are a handsome young man."

Everyone laughed. Garuyo was wearing a green headband covering his head, little blond hair stuck out at the ends. He wore long green shirt with black shorts. A little girl raised his hand after.

"I'm Mimonaki, nice to meet you Miss Sora." The girl next to her raised her hand.

"Im kikimochi, Mimo's best friend" Soon everybody participated and by the end of the period, I knew everybody's name. I have a excellent memory, so I remembered each and single one of the 28 students that sat before me.

*Ding, Dong,Ding,Dooong,Ding,Dong,Ding,Dong.*

The bell rang and the student formed a straight line and went off to recess

"So, Fajishine what do we do now?"

"Well, I usually go out with the kids and supervise, would you like to accompany me?"

"Yes of course, I have nothing to do anyways, so might as well"

"Alright, ladies first, this way Miss Sora."

"Just call me Sora" I smiled kindly at the 25 year old man.

We walked down the hallway and walked out the door to find the play ground. This brings me back to the old days, when I was still in this academy. I use to just sit in the side of the building with Mizuyuki. The good old days. When everything was just perfect and we didn't have to worry about anything.

"Miss Sora"

'_Oh the good old days…'_

"Miss Sora.."

'_Why can't we travel back in time? Just for one more day of a perfect day?'_

"MISS SORA!"

"Huh…?"

"Miss Sora I need your help."

"Yes of course what is it?"

"I need to get the ball."

"Alright, and where's the ball?"

"It's in shinotora hands."

"Um, I'm sure if you ask him he'll give it right back." I smiled

"No, you don't get it miss, if I touch him, he might hurt me."

"Hurt you? What do you mean? Does he not like you?"

"No, everybody says to get away from him because he has a weird ability. When he's mad he can kill you. Also it's in his name. "shi" as in death"

"Kill you… a little boy like that? What grade is he in?

"The same class as us. Didn't you notice miss, that we have 28 students but only 27 raised their hands?"

"hum.. I see."

"So please miss, can you please get the ball for us?"

"Yes of course." I went to the little boy who was holding a little red ball. He had midnight dark hair and light sky blue eyes. He had a small scar on his forehead. It looked like it was caused by a rock. There were some on his chin too.

"Hi little man." I kneeled down in front of him

"Can I please have that ball in your hands?"

He looked down at the ball and looked back at me.

"You aren't scared of me?"

I looked at him confusedly.

"Why should I? You look like everybody else. You're small and cute. Why should I be scared?"

"The others are."

"Well… I'm different" I smiled kindly at him.

The next thing he did was unexpected at all. He dropped the ball and hugged me tight. Like what a little child would do when they saw their mothers when their scared. This was almost the same, but I wasn't his mother.

"Thank you. Thank you so much for not going away like everybody else"

I hugged him back. I picked him up by one arm and took the ball in the other hand. He buried his face in my neck. I felt little warm droplets on my shoulder.

'_This boy… It seems that he's been through a lot. Reminds me of myself when I was younger.'_

" Shinotora, come on now, man up a little you are going to see peoples"

"How do you know my name?"

"Lucky guess" I smiled.

I came to the group of children that lost their ball.

"Miss I asked for the ball, not him too!"

"Gakimo! Shinotora was nice enough to give you the ball. So you should be thankful! Now say Thank you"

"What! Miss, he hurt so many of us, why should I say thank you to the likes of him!"

"That was the past! You should stop living there and live back here in the present. It's not healthy to hold grudges you know? He probably hurt you because you were hurting him or was making him mad."

"No, we didn't hurt him"

"Really? Shinotora can you please look at me?"

He slowly removed himself from my neck and looked at him.

"I bet these scars are cause by you guys? And I bet you started it first."

"Uh….UH….NO Miss you got it all wrong!"

"Shinotora, can you please tell me who did this to you?"

"Gakimo did, with his group."

"What! Miss you're going to believe him? A outsider! We are normal, and he isn't why are you trusting him?"

"Outsider!"How dare you Gakimo Shitenume! NO ONE should be treated like an outsider or called one. You got this! Now you just earned yourself some time out! Go face the wall till the end of recess. After you said thank you to Shinotora"

"Thank you Shinotora." He said while doing a childish glare.

"Stop glaring or you're going to stay after school with me" I watched him silently walked away and stared at the wall.

"Kage no kuron- jutsu." I said quietly while doing the hand motions.

"This should do it. 2nd me I leave you with Gakimo, will you keep an eye on him?"

"Yes of course 1st me"

"Thank you 2nd me"

2nd me started walking to the gakimo.

"Now all of you say thank yo-"

"WOW MISS! CAN YOU TEACH US THAT?"

"THAT'S SO COOL!"

"I WANT TO DO THAT TOO!"

"ehh….? Huh… Um.. you'll learn from your sensai pretty soon" I could see that shinotora was getting pretty claustrophobic with all the children surrounding us. So I just said we have to go and left.

I put him down next to me and we walked to class. I think that he prefers it quiet and peaceful.

He grabbed my hand. I wonder where his love is.

We went into the class.

"So Shinotora, are you excited to go on the field trip today? The kazekage said that he'll be there with us"

"Yea, I guess…"

"You don't seem very excited, why is that?"

"Because it's been the kazekage who's supporting me right now"

"Oh… Then maybe you should show him your thanks by hugging his or something."

"No. I don't want to. I'm probably going to scare him off because every time the month ends, he always sends people to give me the money. He never comes personally and plus. The messengers slide the money inside. Never hand gave it to me."

"Well they should be ashamed. And I don't think the kazekage is avoiding you, I just think that he has way to much paper work to go around and do things like that. Trust me I've been in his office and papers are EVERYWHERE!"

He giggled when I exaggerated "everywhere"

"You have such a beautiful smile. I wish I can smile like yours" I smiled

"No, miss you are very pretty. What Gariyo said was true. You are very pretty."

"Oh thank you. The bell's going to ring very soon, we better prepare for your field trip"

"Um… Miss Sora,"

"Yes?"

"Will you please be with me when we go to the field trip around the village?"

"Yes of course, anything for a cutie like you" I smiled brightly. He returned it in an instant

"Alright let's go!"

I packed his books. He was sitting at his desk while I was sitting at the teacher's desk. I hope he doesn't mind. A few seconds later the bell rang and the class came back in. My clone's visions came back at me and I see the Gakimo was a handling his punishment well. The class came back and packed their books. The teacher ordered them in an orderly fashioned way. Very organized. Shinotora went next to me and then when the class was about to depart. Guess who decided to show up? The dreaded emo guy, known as the kazekage ofcourse!

_ End of chapter 3_

A/N:

Hello everybody! I made this chapter very long my fingers are starting to hurt. Anyways I hope you enjoyed it please R&R p.s I don't own Naruto… wish I could X3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

So the Tanuki finally showed up. He looked at me dull facedly and looked down and saw Shinotora hiding behind me. He smirked but you can hardly notice it. He addressed the class

"Hello everyone, I hope everyone is happy to go on this field trip. Today, I will escort all you children in the village. I hope everyone is ready."

"Yes lord kazekage."

"Alright Mr. Fajishine, you may lead."

"Yes sir."

He waited in till the class was empty and followed in the back like I did. Shinotora decided to hold hands with me.

"I see the school horror have taken a liking to you." He said next to me so Shinotora couldn't hear

"You should be a shamed that you're calling him a school horror. You were once a jinchuriki host, so you have no right."

"I am just saying what the children say."

"You are 17 I think you should know how to address someone and not follow other people," I spoke louder so Shinotora can hear me." Let's go Shinotora, let's not be the last one, we're going to be stuck with Mr. grumpy kazekage here, so come on"

"Huh..? Yea."

We walked up to the front.

'_He's watching us you know?'_ the chilly voice that I haven't heard in years wondered in my brain.

'_He's evaluating you'_ Misushiro. My seven tailed wolf demon. It's been a long time since I heard her voice.

'_Why are you talking to me all of a sudden?'_

'_Because, he looks interesting.'_

'_So when a guy looks interesting you talk to me?'_

'_Yes.'_

'_Huh… now I know'_

'_And what are you going to do about it?'_

'_Nothing in particular, just going to not meet that many interesting guys.'_

'_Yes sure, my host can totally ignore interesting people' _She said with heavy sarcasm in the voice.

'_Yes I can. Now why don't you talk to me when I'm bored? It would be so much more fun'_

'_I don't like when you're amused child'_

'_huh… sure'_

'_As long as your life isn't in danger I shall not amuse you or help you in any way'_

'_Yea sure Misu'_

'_Don't call me that'_

'_Oh come on don't be like that, and stop acting like your voice is chilly, no one can hear you.'_

'_Oh so that's what you think? No one can hear us?' _ She said back to her sweet voice that fools humans into doing her beddings

'_What do you mean?'_

'_I mean perhaps the old jinchuriki host can still her us kyubis speak with our hosts.'_

I turned around and Garra was still there looking at us blank facedly

'_He can't hear us even if he tried'_

'_Yea sure child, try talking ill about him and see if he reacts.'_

'_fine, Garra if you can hear me, you're a self conceited son of a bitch that no one will ever care for!'_

'_good now look back'_

I turned around and he stopped

'_Shit I think he could hear us talk!'_

'_huh, that's for talking ill about him'_

'_Well it's your fault! You told me to talk ill about him!'_

'_Well you don't always have to listen to me now don't you?'_

'_Fuck you bitch go to hell!'_

'_Oh and if I do, I'm making sure my dear host will accompany me'_

I stared at him as he looked up and told everyone to stop

I gulped down my saliva and hoped for the worst.

"We shall be stopping here now. I think that the children would love to play in the play ground. It's newly constructed so all you young ones have the privilege to go on the rides first."

All the children cheered and ran towards the play ground. A bunch of children yelled Arigato kazekage-sama. Fajishine was busy trying to get the children to settle down and not yell as much so the villagers wouldn't complain. I sat down on the bench and Shinotora sat on my lap. He seemed to be very attached to me. Garra soon joined me and sat right next to me. I glared at him silently, and he just stared at me from the corner of his eye.

"I need to talk to you Miss Sora."

"Shinotora, would you like to play in the play ground? It's going to be fun! It's new, so not many germs has gone on it yet. Have fun while it lasts!"

"But Miss Sora, can you please come with me?"

"Come on Shinotora, be a man, and if the children make fun of you, don't worry I got you back, I'll be playing with you shortly alright?" I smiled softly. I could tell that it comforted him as he smiled brightly and nodded before running off to the slides.

I turned my facial expression to kind and friendly to statistically cold and stared him right in the eyes.

"What do you want? Make it fast so I can play with Shinotora."

"I heard what you said about me."

"What do you mean?" I said having a straight on un-readable poker face

"I can see right through that. That is a great poker face by the way, but I hear what I hear, well in this case I hear what I hear in my mind."

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"You think I lost all my Jinchuriki skills? I can still hear you when you are talking to your jinchuriki. I can't read your mind, but when you're talking to your jinchuriki I can perfectly hear what you and your kyubi is discussing."

"Then what did we say?"

"You called me aself conceited son of a bitch that no one will ever care for." I looked at him. My pulse racing but I kept my poker face. My personality is different. I will ALWAYS screw up when I talk to guys my age. It took Mizuyuki a few weeks to grow accustomed that not all the things I say was true, it's just that I could express my feeling the best ways.

"So what?"

"I would like an apology."

"No."

"If you refuse you shall have another punishment for disrespecting me once more."

"Oh, I'm so scared I'm trembling" I said my voice heavy of sarcasm.

"You should be because your next punishment shall be going to work at my office before and after your services here. "

"Are you shiting me!" I yelled

"Not so loud Miss Sora, the children might hear you and pick up on this colourful language. Also after this trip, I would like you to stop by my office."

"Shut up!" I yelled and stomped to play with Shinotora.

I was walking towards him in till he noticed me and waved. He was on top of the slid and when he waved, a little girl accidentally pushed him and he was falling head first. He was falling when I quickly did a hand jutsu

'_twirling wind'_

and he landed safely on a twirling wind. When he fell on it I can see sand that was coming up to catch him at the same time, but my jutsu was just .1 seconds faster than his. In my squad my justu's are always faster than any other. I looked back to see Garra with one hand raised in the air.

'_So this is his sand? He can manipulate sand I see.'_

Children surrounded me asking me how I performed that jutsu, I told them when they can finally perfect their clone jutsu and know how to summon at least 4 powerful ninja-animals, I won't teach them.

"Aww miss but that's not fair!"

"Well you know mina, you have to know the basics before learning the advanced stuff"

"Yea yea…"

One student tugged my shirt.

"Miss sora! You wind is so fast! Almost as fast as lord kazekage's!"

"Almost..?" I said hiding my anger with a smile.

'_My wind is far superior than his sand' _ I thought.

"Yea"

"I think mine's faster." I said arrogantly looking at the tanuki.

"We'll see about that" was all he said before he got up and sent sand flying out of his gourd.

"We sure will. This is payback for the extra stuff" I murmured.

The children gathered around us staying a safe distance between tanuki and I.

I performed 5 quick hand jutsus.

"Wind style: wind bullet jutsu" I called out before blowing multiple high pressured winds towards his head. He didn't even move one bit and sand rose up to block my attack. I heard one of the students gasp in amazement. Now it was his turn, he lifted his hand and called out:

"Prison sand burial." The ground beneath my feet started to go weak and I started to sink in.

"Wind style: Sapphire push." I said quietly, and a sapphire of air started to form on my ankles and pushed the sand away from them. I quickly flipped backwards landing with an elegant pose on the solid ground.

'_Sand is a earth style, if I get it wet enough, I don't think it'll be moving as fast and it will probably be heavier.' _ I thought.

I performed 6 hands signs.

'_Water style: water barrier jutsu'_ I said to myself. High pressured water started shooting out of my mouth. I made my water encircle him and made it form a sapphire. I didn't let the water touch his sand just yet. I finished double layering my water and closed my water very fast. The sand that was also forming a ball that was protecting him fell to the floor on the 1st layer. I used my second layer to wet him. I smirked, while he gave me an emotionless facial expression. He raised his hand and started to close it making a fist. I could hear him say

"Sand coffin" I was surprised that he still had enough sand to do such a jutsu.

"Wetting my sand is useless Miss Sora, where ever there is earth, I can create more sand."

'_fucken tanuki'_

I performed 4 hands signs

"Water style: water wave jutsu (mini-version!)" Water shot out of my mouth and a small wave hit only my opponent. Then I weaved 3 more hand signs.

"Wind style: wind blast jutsu" He covered it with sand. I could see that he was still wet.

"Shadow clown jutsu" I created 5, they encircled him and at the same time, they all weaved 3 signs, we all said in unity,

"Wind style: wind blast jutsu" He blocked every single attack, but a good ninja always has a back-up. When I made the 5 shadow clones, when they distracted him by encircling him, I took the opportunity to create a clone. So in reality I made 6 clones. I could hear a little gasp and everything went cold.

"Gotcha"

"Not quiet"

I feel sand wrapping around my neck

'_Son of a bitch, I knew I shouldn't have fought on Jounin level! But if I didn't my cover would be blowned!'_

"Yea sure, we're taking too much time. Aren't we in a middle of a field trip?"

"Why yes we are."

"So we should go." I said sternly. I focused chakra on my finger and cut the sand around my neck, while walking to the children.

'_How did he do that? I didn't notice… He did the same thing as what I did! I see someone likes to copy.'_

I went to see the children. All of the children was surrounding me and tanuki. Asking how we did such jutsu. I was relieved that no one was picking on Shinotora. When I finally got them to quiet down, I asked Fajishine to continue the tour.

"Next we are going to visit the strong walls that protect our beautiful village."

I walked close to the tanuki. Shinotora wasn't with me; it seems that he's found some friends.

"You know, I was holding back right?"

"Yes of course."

"You don't believe me? Fine rematch another day!"

"I do believe you, all the shinobi from this village are strong. Weather their genin, chunin, jonin or whatever, they are all strong in the individual way.

"Cut the crap, we're going to have a rematch. Got it?"

"If I have a rematch with you, be warned that I will not hold back."

"Yea sure whatever." The tour suddenly stopped and Fajishine turned towards us.

"Lord kazekage, can you please tell us who built these mighty walls, that protect out village so well?"

"Yes of course, my pleasure."

_Back to school_

"This field trip was AMAZING!"

"You could say that again!"

I heard 2 little boys talking about the field trip. The tanuki left right after he said his farewells.

'_Damn it, I have to go to that ass's office. Wonder what he wants.' _

'_He wants to tell you the schedule that you will be work in the office.'_

'_Misu…?'_

'_I told you to stop calling me that!'_

'_Why are you talking to me all of a sudden?'_

'_Because, you are going to visit an interesting man.'_

'_He's not interesting! He's an ass that no one likes!'_

'_Except you.'_

'_WHAT DO YOU MEAN?'_

'_I mean that you like him.'_

'_As if! Why would I like someone that's father annihilated my whole family! Even my 3 year old little brother? How can you make such a pitiful accusation?'_

'_Ok, whatever you say my dear host.'_

'_I'm not your dear! Quit acting like you care!'_

'_I thought you wanted to talk to me when you're bored.'_

'_Well I didn't actually think you would listen to me! Now continue being quiet! I have to see off the children.'_

I guess the conversation between me and my kyubi lasted pretty long because by the time I finished zoning out, only half the class was left.

"Good bye Miss Sora!"

"Bye Miss"

"Good bye mina! Have a nice evening! Take care!"

I spotted Shinotora taking his stuff and walking alone to the entrance. I quickened my pace to catch up with him.

"Hey Shinotora! Do you mind if I walked you home?"

"Honto?" I looked at me with a face filled with joy.

"Yea, it's going to be fun."

"I never walked home with anyone before."

"Well today's going to be special then, tell me how the walk was with me when we're done."

"Mhmm!"

"So Shinotora, how did you think about the field trip today?"

"It was really fun! I became friends with Nizaki and Yumishi! "

"That's nice, Nizaki's a nice guy and Yumishi's a sweet little girl."

" Yea."

Time really passed, when talking with Shinotora while walking him home. He lived in an apartment, 3 blocks away from where I live. He invited me in, his house is fairly clean. Before I knew it, it was around 6: OO. I told him I had to go but he wanted me to stay. I had a hunch that I was forgetting something, so I left.

'_Baka, you forgot that you had to go to Gaara's office to get your schedule!'_

'_Oh shit! I totally forgot about that! Thanks Misu! You can actually be nice!' _

'_Don't grow accustomed to it, I only reminded you because he's a interesting man, and you're keeping him waiting!'_

'_Yea yea, I just hope he isn't mad at me!'_

A/N

Hello Mina! GOMENO-SAI! I didn't write anything in any of my stories. I am truly sorry! Please accept my sincerest apology! Please Review my story! ARIGATO!


End file.
